Sinful Literature
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Cuando Nick tuvo ese libro en sus manos, supo que algo malo iba a suceder. Es decir ¿Qué clase de texto tiene de advertencia "clasificación M"?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Es inútil, pensó Judy. Le faltaba el oxígeno y sentía muy leves los latidos de su corazón. Entonces ¿Aquí termina todo? Se preguntó con amargura. Ya podía ver las portadas en los diarios: "Oficial Judy Hopps muere ahogada en una bañera. Las fuentes informan que esta era propiedad de su compañero Nicolas Wilde., quién es investigado como posible sospechoso de un asesinato…"

…

 **..**

 **.**

Vale, admitía que era algo… infantil, y tal vez ridículo.

-Con cuidado…con cuidado…

¡Pero no estúpido!

No era su culpa ser tan pequeña y adorable (aunque le costara admitirlo), y que en el pasado siempre se duchara en una tina que le llegaba hasta los muslos. No una bañera diseñada para elefantes, desde su punto de vista. Rábanos, masculló al ver la bañera, ¿Cómo Nick puede ducharse en esa cosa?

Ah, cierto, usaba flotadores.

Valía decir que su sueldo de oficial le habría alcanzado para un mejor departamento, si no fuera porque en una intervención Nick dejara escapar a Flash en un descuido de pisar el freno subiéndose al auto del perezoso, este diera un lento -muy lento- '¡Aaaaaaah!' y se estrellara contra un edificio. Nick tuvo que pagar los gastos médicos, dejándolo con un mísero salario de aquí a un año. Lo curioso fue que, el edificio en donde Flash se habría estrellado, le ofreciera un departamento a una renta aceptable al ver que el choque les había dado buena publicidad.

Lo que nunca mencionaron es que estaba diseñado para animales de dos metros.

Eso no sería problema para ella. De no ser, claro, que Nick haga alguna estupidez… como la de romper su tubo de agua con un clavo, intentando colgar un cuadro de "mejores amigos". A veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué demonios lo tenía como compañero?

-¿Ya terminaste, Zanahorias…? -Nick bufó desde afuera del baño. Maldición su sistema le pedía con urgencia descargar su vejiga- Si no sales, tendré que orinar en tu vaso con diseños de abejitas.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! Ni que estuvieras afuera horas, por Dios.

-¡Te estoy esperando desde hace seis horas!

Judy tembló, Nick se había enojado. Bien, bien; debía hacer esto lo más pronto posible sino quería que su vasito sea profanado. Infló los flotadores de manos y caderas. Se colocó los lentes de bañador, los flotadores y rezó unas palabras para no morir tan joven. Mucho menos ahogada. Puso un pie en el filo de la bañera, pero se resbaló y cayó cómicamente al agua, intentando, en vano, de salir.

-¡Nick, Nick! -llamaba desesperadamente. El susodicho se encontraba escuchando tranquilamente la nueva canción de Gazelle a todo volumen por sus audífonos- … ¡Gazelle está en la bañera y necesita ayuda!

-¡¿DÓNDE?! -el zorro abrió la puerta estruendosamente con una cámara en mano. ¡Benjamín le pagaría una fortuna por una foto de aquella escuálida antñílope!

-¡En ningún sitio cola esponjada! -Nick resopló, bah sólo era Judy ahogándose en su bañera… ¡Ahogándose en su bañera!

-¡Ya voy Orejotas!

 _Es inútil_ , pensó Judy. Le faltaba el oxígeno y sentía muy leves los latidos de su corazón. Entonces ¿Aquí termina todo? Se preguntó con amargura. Ya podía ver las portadas en los diarios:

" **Oficial Judy Hopps muere ahogada en una bañera. Las fuentes informan que esta era propiedad de su compañero Nicolas Wilde., quién es investigado como posible sospechoso de un asesinato…"**

Abrió los ojos por última vez…

Sólo para ver a un Nick lanzándose hacia la bañera.

Totalmente desnudo.

¿Y qué rayos era esa cosa colgante? Dudaba que fuera su cola

Su cerebro maquinó en un lapso de cinco segundos.

3…2…1

-¿¡Qué demonios Nick!?

El zorro sollozó en felicidad al ver que su compañera seguía viva. ¡Maldita Zanahorias! Preocupándolo por nada. Cuando cayó en la tina, estuvo a punto de darle un gran abrazo, vamos, que saber que tu única amiga en Zootopia no se iba a ir a resolver crímenes en el cielo era muy agradable. Sin embargo, recibió una botella de shampoo en toda la cara.

-¿¡Por qué me tiras eso maldita ingrata!?

-¡Y tú eres un pervertido! –chilló la conejita roja de la ira y vergüenza. Ya no podría casarse, Nick había profanado sus castos ojos con aquella… cosa -¿Por qué no entraste a con ropa en la bañera? ¡Ni que mojada no sirviera!

Nick se encogió de hombros: -Se encoge en el agua, duh.

Judy suspiró, tendiéndole una esponja color azul.

-Bueno… –comenzó ella, dándole la espalda –Ya que estás ahí, anda. Lávame las orejas.

-¿Y yo por qué?

-Por profanar mis ojos con aquella cosa colgante que no mencionaré el nombre.

-¿Hablas de mi cola?

-¡Sólo hazlo!

El zorro estuvo por replicar pero una pelea no le parecía muy tentadora. Sin más, comenzó a frotar la esponja por las orejas de la conejita con delicadeza. Judy suspiró de placer al sentir la esponja refrescar sus orejas. Sonrió un poquito, miró sobre el hombro a su compañero que realizaba su tarea con su expresión socarrona de siempre. Nick era un idiota, sí. Pero un idiota que no iba a cambiar por nada. Cerró los ojos entregándose a la placentera sensación, cuando sintió algo duro aplastar su colita peluda. Dio un respingo, las orejas se pararon como resortes y la nariz le tembló en furia.

-Hey Zanahorias, así no puedo lavar tus ore-…

-¡Largo de aquí maldito pervertido!

Rugió molesta y sonrojada, tirándolo de la bañera y lanzándole cosas a diestra y siniestra- Nick comenzó a correr, extrañado, pero sabedor que Judy necesitaría de un baño relajante para calmar sus ánimos.

Aunque seguía sin entender.

¿Tanto le molestaba que la botella de shampoo chocara con su colita?

El zorro simplemente se echó en el sofá con actitud relajada.

-Conejos, quién los entiende.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note: He aquí un Nalu fallido xD. Dedicado a Kenya Uchiha O.o, aquí tienes tu Judy/Nick y Brothp (no los veo por ahora como una pareja, así que disculpa si tú los vez como algo romántico).Igual a toda la gente que haya visto esta película. Es decir, es simplemente estupenda desde que salió Toy Story :'D.  
Gracias por leer… ¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nicolas Wilde sabía que aquel libro tenía algo sospechoso.

El día de alta de su amigo, Flash se lo había entregado en compensación por pagar los gastos médicos (irónico, pues él lo dejó en el hospital). Demorándose unas 3 horas en explicarle que gracias a ese choque, tuvo licencia en su trabajo por seis meses.

-Ver…da…dera men-te… es… muy… ago-tador… -le dijo mientras sorbía lentamente el café. Nick asintió, pensando ¿Por qué rayos un libro? Hubiera sido mejor una revista de chismes para vendérselas a Benjamín. O unas zanahorias para Judy.

Últimamente la coneja estaba demasiado distante con él. Apenas y hablaban sólo para informarse de las misiones asignadas por el jefe Bogo. Pensó que tal vez Judy seguía molesta por lo del shampoo. Así que decidió disculparse al ver que esta ya no le quería rascar las orejas. Decía que era infantil con altanería. Bah, no era su culpa tener genes cánidos en sus venas aparte de glóbulos rojos.

-Orejotas… -comenzó él con un carraspeo, era ahora o sus orejas no iban a ser mimadas- Lamento lo que pasó en el baño… aunque fuera tu culpa –murmuró, según él, en voz baja. Lástima que Judy tuviera esas antenas parabólicas que escuchaban hasta los departamentos colindantes.

-¿¡Mi culpa!? –gritó indignada. Aunque luego, se sonrojó bastante. Bueno, ella era bonita, no lo podía negar. Y quizá N ick ya estuviera entrando a esa edad en donde su cuerpo tenía camb-…

¡Pero ese zorro ya bordeaba los treinta!

Maldito pervertido que no sabe controlar sus instintos animales. Aunque sea una coneja quien lo diga.

Furiosa, le cerró la puerta de su apartamento en las narices. Y se echó en su cama con un profundo sonrojo, farfullando algo como: "¿Por qué soy tan sensual?" "¿Así serán todos los zorros?" "¿Estuvo en celo?". Claro que ninguna de sus cavilaciones llegó a los oídos del zorro detrás de la puerta que suspiraba disgustado.

Conejos, quién los entendía.

Llegando a su apartamento de soltero; arrimó la ropa esparcida en el suelo, desacomodó su corbata. Y se iba a echar a su cómodo sofá, cuando su pie chocó con una masa firme y dura. Curioso, quitó la camisa que impedía ver tal objeto, encontrándose con el libro que le había dado Flash el otro día.

-"Nuevas Especies"… -leyó el título en voz alta. De seguro sería uno de esos libros para nerds ratones de biblioteca cómo lo era Flash. Pero bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Con un encogimiento de hombros abrió la primera página mientras se acomodaba en su cama, esperando conciliar el sueño. -… ¿Y por qué rayos dice de advertencia: "Limón"?

Se preguntó mentalmente. Oh, pobre inocente Nick.

Fue el inicio de muchas noches calientes sin dormir.

Pero no dudaba agradecerle a Flash después.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aunthor Note: Buien, originalmente esto sería un One-shot, debería estar haciendo mis otras historias. Pero esta me vino de repente al escuchar una canción de Bruno Mars, irónico. El otro capítulo es el final, esto es sólo un… punto de vista de Nick pues el otro capítulo era centrado en Judy. La inspiración vino de golpe, pero se fue rápidamente. Siento si es muy lento.  
**

**Gracias por leer… ¿Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Final**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa mañana era bastante normal.

Pero Judy Hopps tenía aquel malestar en la boca del estómago que le decía: "Algo saldrá mal hoy". Resignada de que ese dolor no le permitiera tomar su leche con zanahorias, lo dejó de lado, sonriéndose al saber que ese día ella haría las paces con Nick.

… Y otras cosas no aptas para menores.

Claro que eso, no estaba en sus planes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nick Wilde nunca fue aficionado a la lectura. De hecho, en la actualidad le bastaba únicamente con leer las nuevas noticias en los periódicos y una que otra cosilla por ahí .Inclusive Juddy tenía que leerle los informes del jefe Bogo. Por lo que, jamás se planteó entrar a ese establecimiento y pedir el segundo tomo de un libro que ya ni recordaba el nombre. Lo que importa es el contenido, pensaba.

-¡Hey! –Saludó a la persona detrás del mostrador- ¿Qué hay, Flash? Mi rapidash.

El perezoso levantó muy lentamente la vista del nuevo tomo de "Veloces y Enojados" para posarla en su amigo. Nick no se aparecía por ahí a menos que sea para invitarlo al billar. Lo escrutó –lentamente- y lo vio nervioso y un tanto sonrojado. Nick no se sonrojaba nunca, primera señal de que algo pasaba. Su cola se metía entre sus patas y no lo miraba a los ojos, señal de que necesitaba un favor con urgencia. Y lo más importante: trataba en vano de ocultar un libro en una bolsa. Aquel libro que curiosamente le regaló el pasado fin de semana. Pudo verificar entonces en aquellos veinte minutos de escrutinio que: Nick deseaba con urgencia la segunda parte de "Nuevas Especies".

El zorro se estremeció al verlo sonreír morosamente. Era escalofriante en algún punto, iba a pedir la continuación del libro con la típica excusa de lo-nece-si-to-para-un-a-mi-go, pero Flash se le adelantó… lentamente.

-Sé… lo-que bus-…cas… -le dijo, ya terminando de sonreír y haciéndole un vago ceño para que lo siguiera. Nick lo siguió sin rechistar, ansiando satisfacer sus necesidades de… ejem… ávido lector.

Llegaron al almacén del establecimiento. Estaba lleno de documento, sellos, tinta y copias de matrículas. Parpadeó confundido ¡Él deseaba ese libro, no tinta!

Ojeó lo que hacía su acompañante al ver que unos paquetes se cayeron. Flash intentaba llegar –lentamente- a una de las cajas en los estantes altos. Harto de aquella ridícula escena, Nick usó la poca paciencia que tenía y cogió la caja antes que Flash. El libro era más importante que las cajas.

-…Flash, no necesito hojas de papel.

-Mi-ra… en… el… fon…do.

Obedeció con fastidio, revolviendo el interior de la caja con su mano. Abrió grandemente los ojos al ver apilados trece libros perfectamente enumerados. Y por lo usados que estaban, se notaban que los habían colocado allí hace poco. Leyó el título: "Nuevas Especies Colección".

-Oh… -sollozó como nunca lo había hecho- Flash no sabes cuánto me gustaría darte un abrazo en estos momentos… pero no lo haré –dijo al ver que el perezoso alzaba sus brazos y hacía sus tétricas sonrisas.-Mejor iré a leer estos pequeños ahora que es mi día libre.

-Es…pera… Nick –Flash le detuvo, dándole una bolsa. Nick la tomó desinteresado, alzó la mano en despedida y se fue a su hogar. Flash se quedó solo en aquella habitación, sonriendo cansadamente y abriendo una caja repleta de libros y toallas de papel higiénico.

Al diablo con "Nuevas Especies".

Por fin tenía la saga de "Cincuenta sombras de Grizzly".

-Qué… bue-na… noche…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Judy Hopps no estaba de buenas.

Primero, se le había acabado el "Mello" sabor zanahorias, y tuvo que tomar leche a solas. Después, el tráfico estuvo tenaz, ocasionando que llegue tarde al trabajo, recibiendo horas extras. Y ahora, cuando deseaba enmendar las cosas con Nick, éste la evitaba con un cortante:

-Tengo cosas muy importante que hacer, Juddy –le dijo con indiferencia mientras apretaba fuertemente un paquete a su pecho.

Juraría que lo vio sollozando.

Se enojó, sí. Sin embargo después de cavilar un tiempo por lo sucedido, se dio cuenta de que Nick quizá, tuviera una mínima razón de estar enojado con ella. Sólo mínima. No le había dado una explicación de su hostilidad en los últimos días, le cerró la puerta en las narices y, en general, se comportó cómo una tonta.

Nick nunca había tenido la intención de propasarse con ella, de hecho, dudaba bastante de que siquiera le apsara una idea parecida por la cabeza.

Es decir.

Ese zorro era demasiado inocente para pensar en cochinadas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras tanto, en un departamento de soltero…**

Nicolas Wilde ya iba por el octavo tomo.

-Demonios… -masculló al notar que el libro traía imágenes –Las clases de sexualidad no se acercan ni por asomo a esto… bueno no es que haya entendido mucho en realidad.

Culpaba a Flash de todo. Él era una inocente zorro en un mundo de perversión –comenzando por su compañera Judy-. Esa Orejotas era una total pervertida al pensar que él haría algo así.

Aunque después de seis horas leyendo libros de clasificación "M", no lo veía muy lejano. Suerte que Flash le había regalado varios rollos de papel higiénico.

Pero le agradecería después, se dijo, al ver que el libro ya iba al clímax. Cogió un rollo de papel y comenzó a envolverlo en su mano mientras sus ojos se movían inquietos entre las palabras. Lo veía, podía sentirlo.

Sólo una página más y se iría a dormir…

-¡Nick! –escuchó gritar su nombre a la protagonista del libro. Se regocijó, cómo un adolescente hormonado y cerró los ojos, envolviendo otra capa de papel… -¡Cola esponjada! ¿Estás en casa?

Abrió abruptamente los ojos al darse cuenta de que esa voz no era de Olga Phanter*, la despampanante pantera pelirroja del libro; sino de Judy Hopps. Calló, al ver si así se iba y lo dejaba hasta el día siguiente. Entró en pánico al escuchar la cerradura de su casa moviéndose, seguido de unos pasos saltarines.

¡A buena hora él le daba una copia de las llaves!

-¡Nick, Nick! –lo seguía llamando Judy al divisar el uniforme del zorro tirado en el suelo, señal de que estaba en casa. Frunció el ceño al ver el departamento, necesitaba una limpieza y quitar esa rebanada de pizza en la pared. Siguió su camino y vio que la luz del baño estaba encendida. Tocó la puerta repetidas veces, esperando encontrar una señal de vida. Oyó un gruñido, bingo. –Sé que estás allí Nick… ahora sal que debo hablar contigo.

Esperó pacientemente por dos minutos.

-¡NICK!

-¡Ya voy Orejotas!

Se abrochó rápidamente los pantalones, mojó el rostro y en un doz por tres era el mismo arrogante y egocéntrico Nick Wilde. Con una confianza sacada de la cola, abrió la puerta del baño. Dándose de lleno con una Judy sonriendo inocente, toallas, shampoo y un patito de hule.

' _Santa madre de los Cánidos…'_

-Sé que en estos últimos días nos hemos distanciado… -comenzó la Conejita, al ver la mueca de espanto de Nick, intuyendo que era por su presencia. – Y tal vez yo he tenido un poquitín de culpa… -el zorro reaccionó, cruzándose de brazos. –Bueno, sí, toda la culpa. Por eso, decidí que nos bañáramos juntos ¡Estupendo ¿no?!

' _Soy un zorro abandonado no me apartes de tu lado…'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo evitó, enserio lo evitó.

-Claro que no, Zanahorias –Nick era una roca imponente, que nadie podía doblegar.

-… ¿Por favor?

Bufó y apretó fuertemente los ojos. No Nick, no debes caer en la nariz adorable y los ojos de cachorro.

-Nick, yo… -Judy hipó como niña pequeña y los ojitos se le aguaron. No joder, no… -Enserio no me gusta esta distancia que nos hemos puesto. Es por eso que, y-yo quiero remendar las cosas, así como comenzaron… ¿Por favor?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Judy casi saltó de felicidad al ver que Nick iba a por una toalla para la ducha. Abrió el caño y dejó correr el agua caliente, colocó todos los implementos necesarios: jabón shampoo, patito de hule, toallas, esponja y ese gel de baño que olía bien. Sí, nada mejor que un baño para arreglar las cosas.

Sin embargo, Nick era otra historia.

 _Joder ¿Ahora que…?_.Se preguntaba con nerviosismo. Podría salir por la ventana y darle la excusa a Judy de que hubo un robo y tuvo que realizar una persecución...

Pero eso no era creíble cuando vivías en la zona más segura de Zootopia, léase, a unas calles de la Oficina Central de Policía. Maldijo a Flash por tercera vez consecutiva y sus libros. Libros…

Judy no se parecía en lo absoluto a las felinas de los libros.

Sonrió, más tranquilo y se encaminó hacia la ducha.

Nada podría salirle mal a Nicolas Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Wilde III.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya en su departamento, Judy se mordía el labio inferior.

Nerviosa, llamó a sus padres ya entrada la noche. Esperaba que siguieran despiertos. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al escuchar un "¿Hola?" somnoliento de su madre.

-Mamá soy yo, Judy –dijo a la vez que activaba la cámara.

-¡Oh, cariño mira es Judy! ¿Y cómo estás linda? –a Bonnie se le quitó de golpe el sueño a ver que su hija los llamaba. Ya tenía un tiempo sin tener noticias de ella. Su esposo la secundó con el saludo, bastante sonriente. Se extrañó al ver el ceño intranquilo de su hija.- ¿Qué te pasa calabacita? –preguntó, preocupada.

Sabía que sus padres harían un escándalo, pero debía contárselo a alguien o explotaría.

-Mamá…

-¿Sí?

-Creo que ya sé por qué dicen que los zorros son los mayores depredadores de los conejos…

-¿¡Q-qué!? –Stu se alteró y desperezó rápidamente de la cama al escuchar la voz de Judy -¿P-por qué lo dices, corazón? –preguntó, preparándose para escuchar a Judy decir que tenía una pierna menos.

-Creo… -comenzó, insegura.

-¿Crees…?

-Qué mi compañero es un depravado sexual.

El grito de los Hopps se escuchó hasta la Plaza Sahara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus:**

 _Soy una almita inocente, soy una almita inocente, soy una almita inocente…_

Se repetía Nick Wilde al ser llevado por Judy a la cárcel del cuartel. Aunque no tenían pruebas y Judy no había presentado cargos (sobre todo por qué ella fue la ultrajadora y él el inocente zorro amarrado con sogas a su cama), los Hopps no se quedaron callados y dijeron, junto a varios conejitos con carteles de protesta bastante coloridos, que no se irían de allí hasta que la justicia caiga ante él.

Dándole a él dos semanas sin leer los tomos que le quedaban.

La tiza ya se le estaba acabando y todavía le quedaban trece días de encierro. De pronto, su jaula se abrió.

-Hey, Wilde –el Jefe Bogo no se veía de buen humor, de hecho, nunca estaba de buen humor a menos que escuchara a Gazelle. –Te traje un compañero, creo que se llevarán bien.

Bufó y se giró al ver al nuevo inquilino.

-¿¡Tú!?

-…Nick

-Pero qué… ¿Qué haces aquí Flash?

El perezoso lo miró con sus típicos ojos aburridos, sonriendo lentamente, le pasó un libro rasgado y arañado. Nick leyó confundido el título: "Cincuenta sombras de Grizzly". Miró a Flash con una sonrisa, que le fue devuelta de manera cansada.

-Só…lo tu…ve- u-na… bue-na… noche…

 **#FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note: Bue bue bue. Esta historia corta acabó, agradezco basa la bienvenida que me dieron en este grupo, bastante. En serio me he reído con sus comentarios, cada uno xD. Agradecimiento especial a: Clover819 por seguir el fic y a Kenya Uchiha O.o por inspirarme en hacer un fic de Zootopia.**

 **¡Gracias a todos! Deja un review si te gustó, lo odiaste, lo amaste o lo vomitaste.**

 **Tiempo publicitario: He pensado en hacer un fic A/U ahora sí con tono romántico de Nick/Judy, tengo el sumary más o menos creado, va así:  
"Típico: Te gusta la chica, pero no eres correspondido (o eso crees tú). En cambio, le gustas a la loca del consejo estudiantil, tú amigo te mete en una carrera de autos clandestina. La chica que te gusta, de nombre Judy, es policía, y casualmente te mete en un delito mayor. Y es así como el examen de matemáticas pasa a segundo plano"**

 **Dejen sus comentarios para ver si les gsuta la idea, no soy codiciosa, pero su opición importan.**

 **Besos, Shiro.**


End file.
